deepingdalefandomcom-20200215-history
Shannal Hazid of House Hannif
Common Statistics''' '''Race: '''Scro '''Age: '''39 '''Height: '''6' 9" '''Weight: '''230' Hair: Blue Black '''Skin Tone: '''Ebony Skin Texture: Akin to supple leather. Eye Color: Steel gray. Accent: '''Heavy though proper Midani Recognizable Features: '''A very lifelike tattoo of an Udjaat over his third eye Spoken Languages: Cant, Common, Dwarven, Animal, Midani, Orcish ' Left or Right Handed: '''Ambidextrous '''Deity: '''Shaundakul '''Class: '''Ranger/Scout '''Alignment: '''CG '''Known Living Relatives : ' :'''None: ''Base Ability Scores '''Strength (18):' Lean and sinewy he is Very strong but not exceptionally so for his race. Dexterity (18): Exceptionally agile for one of his size, adept at both fine manipulation and limber enough to give most Elves pause. Constitution (14): Toughed by the harsh environs of The Genies Anvil, this desert dweller is possessed of a Good Constitution. Intelligence (13): Educated by the noble House of Hannif he is of Above Average Intelligence. Wisdom (14): Wily and wary as an animal he is possessed of a good worldliness. Charisma (6): Stoic and often gruff, coupled with his somewhat savage appearance,he is of Poor Charisma. Skills Balance: Concentration: Discipline: Hide: Lore: Listen: Move Silently: Ride: Spot: Search: Tumble: Known Feats Animal Companion: Armored Grace(Light): Blooded: Cleave: Evasion: Expertise: Favored Enemy(Undead): Great Cleave: Improved Favored Enemy(Undead): Power Attack: Sneak Attack(3d6): Track: Trackless Step: Uncanny Dodge II: Weapon Focus (Great Sword): Appearance: Personality: Goals: '''''Relationships: Cerin Te'les: Wylin "Noc" Amilcam: Background: Beginning Shannal Hazid of The House of Hannif was found as a new born in the harsh wastes of The Genies Anvil, Zakhara. The Land of Fate. Against all odds he was completely unharmed and healthy aside from being hungry and dehydrated. His adopted father, Gabbal Hazid, was amazed and impressed at the infants hardiness and resilience, and claimed him as his own despite the child's mixed heritage and the Mysterious Archaic markings on his face and body. Gabbal praised the Winds of Fate for his fortune, for he and his wife could not bear children. He being Human and she a Dwarf (don't ask me, random roll!) returning to his nomadic Bedouin tribe after his scouting. Gabbal immediately began to make preparations to travel the City State his wife Hemmal resided in, she being from a wealthy family of Dwarven stone masons. Traveling with a group of loyal brethren to the city on their journey they where beset by a group of Saluk(Dessert Bandits) led by a powerful Necromancer, Gabbal was mortally wounded in the conflict, but before he expired he made a final request of his blood sister, Shaazar, to deliver his adopted son to his mother. Shaazar, true to her vow made the arduous journey to the City of Wonders and delivered the child to Hemmal. At first sight of the child Hemmal recognized he was blessed by the Gods and rejoiced, but soon realized that this blessing had exacted a terrible price, the life of her husband. She raised the child as her own, Shannal as she named him, grew quickly and strong and entered him into the influential House of Hannif. Having a good spirit and a natural affinity with animals he soon was given an honored position as caretaker of the House's horses and camels. Holding that position until the age of eleven or twelve he had already traveled much before even reaching puberty. Childhood and Early Adolescence At the age of thirteen he moved into the wastes that bore him, with his tribe. Exactly one year later his mother died mysteriously. Hearing word of this he traveled back to The City of Wonders to investigate and set his mothers house in order. Upon his return he learned that his mother had set aside a sizable inheritance for him. He squandered it on bribes and expenses trying to find his mothers killer(s), for two years he searched, and one night after another fruitless search with not a Dirham to his name, slept in a warren crawling with rats and was bitten and contracted a disease that almost killed him. Miraculously he survived. Weakened but galvanized he quit the city and set out for the wastes with a new sense of purpose...to right the wrongs of the land and protect the innocent, bringing honor to his house and family. For two years he wandered, and on the day of his eighteenth birthday had a life shaking vision of a hawk headed being that shone like the sun itself. There was a sense of familiarity with this presence though he knew not why. The next day at an oasis the word had spread that War had come to his land. He took it as sign from the Fates and enlisted. He served as heavy cavalry and scout for four years before being promoted, and deployed to a distant province to quell an upstart ruler. A new lifetime The long voyage by ship almost complete, he and the crew found themselves caught in a vicious supernatural storm. Most survived but they found themselves far from home and with no bearings from the unfamiliar heavens. His commander released him from service due to his great loyalty and bravery, and told him that his time to write his name in the stars had begun. After being set ashore, he set out for what looked like a settlement nearby...... P.S.This from an old FRC post, the history generated by Legendary Heroes book I believe is the name, I apologize for the dry quality. In Game Highlights: Birthday Information for Shannal Hazid Age 37 in 1381 Born 13 Kythorn, 1344 DR. Year of Moonfall Born under the Sign of the Serpent and with Waning Selûne under the sign of the Stone Those born under the sign of the Serpent have good memories and are articulate, strong willed and resourceful, emotional and enigmatic. They have quick responses and are prone to sudden mood changes. Those born with Selûne under the sign of the Stone are complex, tenacious and fearless. Proud and independent, they have great strength of character and rarely compromise. They thrive on challenge and have an innate belief in their own destiny. Festivals: The Communion of Laughter (Garl Glittergold) The Maiming (Tyr) Natal Horoscope from the Almagest of Handreth "Even the gods watch the stars." Turmish Astrologer's saying. Category:PC